


Eye See

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Not to be taken seriously, Tumblr, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People often thought Undyne lost her eye in some valiant combat or daring rescue. The truth is a bit... Less heroic. (One-Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye See

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly drabble based on a headcanon I found on the UT HC tumblr.

When people see Undyne, fierce and celebrated leader of the Royal Gaurd and protector of the entire Underground, there are quite a few adjectives that come to mind.

Some might say she's strong, brave, heroic,...  
Monsters that like long words that make them sound sophisticated might use the term 'indomitable'.

Or as the kids say: Badass.

And one of the things that greatly reinforces this image, is the eye patch. Combined with a great bulking armor and glowing blue spears, there formed the vision of a respect demanding persona that left many people in awe.

Or as the kids say: It makes her look like a boss.

So that is why, when people ask her how she lost an eye, Undyne will just shrug her shoulders and flash her trademark maniacal toothy grin at them, maybe even throwing in a wink for good measure.

Whatever way for her to need a eye patch the imagination comes up with after seeing that, would undoubtedly be better than the actual reason.

They thought she had lost an eye in a valiant battle, a daring rescue, a near death experience.

There was even a rumor going around Undyne was secretly a war veteran, gaining her wound in battle against a human.

Which was absolutely ridiculous, for numerous reasons, not the least of which the fact she's way to young to have witnessed that war.

But with monsters, age could be a hard thing to determine by outer appearance. That, and not all inhabitants of the Underground are the sharpest stick out of the bunch.

So what if Undyne didn't trouble to correct them.

They didn't need to know she lost her eye in a stupid kitchen incident. They didn't need to know it was literally poked out by a hyperactive skeleton getting a bit too excited wielding a spatula.

And god had that been an event.

Papyrus had actually freaked out more than Undyne herself had. And he kept freaking out for 2 weeks, apologizing continually, even after she had long told him it was okay, and bringer spaghetti as a peace offering.

Undyne hadn't really mourned the loss. She still had perfect vision and it did look freakin awesome.

But when monsters asked, she would still just grin and shrug. Pap would die of embarrassment and shame if the truth ever came out.

And the wonder and respect in the monsters' eyes were a nice bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! So are prompts.


End file.
